Monster Hunter Horizon
Disclaimer: This is just a basic stub of the fangame I had in mind. Made it in a day so it's kind of mediocre. =MONSTER HUNTER HORIZON= ///////////////////////Monster organization/////////////////////// The game revolves around two expansive hunting environments: sea and land. Sometimes they combine, sometimes they don't, but they mostly don't. The general idea of the monsters is divided in two: -Aquatic Monsters -Terrestrial Monsters Each "set" of monsters could individually make a whole separate game, but this isn't the case, I just hope the final roster isn't as excessive as MHGU's. There must a balance between the number of aquatic and terrestrial monsters, the difficulty escalating per area and globally, and on equipment (upgrading and elements). There must be diversity in equipment and monsters. The game features two main "storylines" (sea and land) that are linked at several points of the progression in the game, the hunters can choose to make both at the same time or separatedly, though the game would kinda force you to make them at the same time (because of the challenge of beating each new boss not because you're literally forced) so you aren't OP when you finish one and start another. ///////////////////////Hunter Ground List Planning/////////////////////// Each area will have a set ammount of unique monsters whose difficulty scalates or makes up a rivalry to make up the breathing, living ecosystem™ of each place. Since there are several villages in the game (4) some of the areas will be closely related to a certain village, its story and problems. The areas will also have climate changes that change the behavior, hazards, and general shape of the areas. Just like the monsters, there are underwater-focused areas and land focused areas. Land Areas -Mediterranean Grounds. Temperate area based on Spanish landscapes, mixes several climates (mountainPyrenees, semiarid Bardenas, temperateMeseta, coastmed coast) and serves as free hunting ground like the moga woods, but like, less boring. Thanks to the climate diversity (not because of some cave system) later on the game basically any monster can appear there. The sections are well differentiated. Probably gonna make it populated with kangaroo-rabbit monsters akin to the "land of rabbits" meaning of Hispania. Its correlate village is Valentia. Specific monsters are: --Initial boss. The typical "early boss with minions which is a bigger minion" idea, might change it? I will probably make canids the equivalent of preys and ggis from the canon. --Hard boss (=flagship?). This game doesn't have an actual flagship, at all... Maybe a bull? Probably could make it like gens and have an specific flagship for each village/area combo, the idea of not having a main flagship for the first area might be interesting. -Stormy Lowlands. The second area, a mix of savannah, forest gallery/mudbog and desert areas with a dry but stormy climate, equivalent to deserts from canon. It's like the wildspire waste or the sandy plains but with a bigger emphasis on african elements. Its correlate village would be Kumaki/Majaba Village. It has the biggest variety of bosses: --First Boss. Mud based monster, I have to ellaborate this one because there are many ideas that could be used here. We have 1. Bukorceros (ground hornbill bird wyvern), 2. Swarkol (giant snail with a hill-looking shell) or 3. Gorguroth (amphibian based on bullfrog) --Swift Boss. Cheetah flying wyvern, mixing traits of king cheetah and caracal, its swift attacks cause bleeding. Typical high sharpness, high affinity equipment monster. --Desert giant. I'm conflicted because I have two mons for this, one is Narveldar, whose concept is already made, but there's also the following. --Dunakarzios, which is basically a Gravios-like monster that uses its inner heat to transform sand into glass and attack. -Cloud Cataract. The jungle area, actually I might change the area and make the next: the waterfalls falling from high altitude create a permanent veil of mist that covers the lower areas, one would expect a lush area below, but it's actually a dark, cold and sinister swampy area. Features three monsters: -A snake wyvern. I don't know what, but it goes here. -Other monsters that appear here: the early savannah mon, and other thing. -Konguar. A terrifying flying wyvern similar to barioth and nargacuga, but far more deadlier, gotta make it as fearsome and difficult as possible. -The Fell. Am I adding too many areas? The fell is the area of the Skjor/Veldig Village. It's divided in three sections, with a giant lake at the center. The upper area is a frozen waste with icy chasms and snowy fields (about 3 areas), the lower part is a dense pine forest and moor mix, the third and last part is a cave system with icy walls. It has a cold season: The lake freezes becoming an extra zone and the forest and steppe get covered in snow, the upper area is struck with terrible blizzards that lower visibility, monsters dwell caves more than ever. I want to put three monsters here: --Wolf minions and Wolf boss. Wolf-based monsters. --Owl monster in the forest. Yeah owls, night, sleep weps, fuck Malfestio, and all that. --Snow Beast, gotta design this mon so it fits with a viking outfit. --Invited fanmon: Yuukama, the heat crest wyvern by DinoHunter2. Its heat mechanic is really interesting and sounds lovely. -Cruel Mountains. The harshest, most perilous area yet. The concept revolves about combining a high altitude area like the ruined pinnacle and the heaven's mount and then turn it into a lethal volcanic landscape. The monsters inhabiting this area would be evolved either for the cave systems and cliffs around the area (similar to the gorge) or the volcanic environment. There are two main monsters. -Steiloth. The cliff runner wyvern, is a giant brute wyvern evolved to traverse steep regions thanks to its developed arms. Uses rocks and speed to overcome foes. -Fire Monster (Agnaktor, Gravios level). The idea I have for this would be kind of a gecko but I'm not sure. Considering this basic idea there's a total of 14 monsters. Revision in progress. Underwater -Foaming Cliffs. Initial area for underwater hunting, characterised by its huge cliffs and generally calm waters. The waves against the walls create a constant cover of foam hence the name. --Second "land" boss. The bird wyvern Risvogel, a pelican-like creature that stores water in its pouch to spit it at threats. Early water element equipment. This boss in particular serves as gateway to aquatic hunting since it also fights underwater, tho its moveset is very limited (flight and dive, biting, wing shaking). --First "water" boss. Greater Rammonite, Rammonites are the underwater equivalent to bullfangos (unfortunately), Greater Rammonite is a bigger Rammonite basically, it uses its huge spiked shell, long tentacles, beak and ink to attack so it's more varied. --Medium difficulty boss. Tharnantus, seabed sunflower, a starfish-like creature able to change between shapes to attack in different ways and refract light to stun enemies. Partially based on staryu. --First hard boss. Phylliferus, seahorse wyvern, camouflages itself as kelp and uses its slender body for swift attacks. Its long jaws and jet streams are quite dangerous, it's a difficult mon, but not as difficult, about rathian/anjanath level. --Invited fanmon. Miziru, aquatic brute wyvern based on spinosaurus that uses steam to attack. Fire weapons. -Mangrove Stuary. The rivers of the cloud cataract connect with this area with a more moderate climate due to the proximity to the sea, quite similar tothe flooded forest. Its the area beside Kalapui Village, a fishing village. Features two unique monsters. --Low level boss. Lucaudoth, river killer monster, barracuda/pike based monster that is highly agressive, but relatively weak and easy to beat once learnt. --High difficulty boss. Chelorkus (nip), the biting turtle wyvern, basically the high raw weapon monster, also has a hard armor, bone crushing jaws, water vortex abilities, etc. -Southern Reef. Tropical equivalent to an underwater area, colourful area full of life and valuable resources, features one unique monster (but almost any mon from other areas can show up here). --Invited fanmon. Setheo's ray monster Hopuru, causes paralysis with its stinger. Gigginox level with worth-making paralysis equipment (above average raw, decent paralysis) -Abyssal Volcano. I have to remake the area, it must be a mix of the typical endgame volcano area but underwater and abyssal areas with bioluminiscent creatures and the like. Gonna feature two distinct monsters that rule each section. --Abyssal monster (adult gobul? just kidding). Maybe could be an ED (Vaal hazak?), gonna take that bioluminiscence to the extreme and make it use thunder. Thunder is OP for underwater hunting so it gotta be like the last boss. --Volcanic vent monster. A fire based monster (maybe snake wyvern?) that uses thermal vents. Vague concept. Aquatic boss count: 10. I'm basing the monster roster number on mh3, which introduced around 12 normal bosses not counting powerhouse and flagship and raths. Denoting, the powerhouse is gonna be Curyoestus which is a pretty neat idea for an underwater powerhouse. NOTE ABOUT MONSTERS: there is a lack of arthropods so I will likely add Yoshida's crab to the Southern Reef, it fits perfectly. As for neopterons and temnocerans, I have a concept for a spider that would go well in swamp zone of the cataract, and a rhino beetle for the stormy lowlands. ///////////////////////MINIONS/////////////////////// Regarding minions. Minions are very important to create a lively area, and they also have to add something to the gameplay even if they have little impact. Most of the minions should have a somewhat unique gimmick into them, to name a few. -Pamavis. Flightless bird similar to gargwa that lives in the cloud cataract. Its tail feathers allow it to imitate a palm tree to be unnoticed by predators. If hunters attack them from behind their tail feathers can be destroyed and they'll drop a shiny (tail feather). -Porfin. Small cetacean that is an underwater equivalent for mosswine, thanks to their ecolocation they can help hunters find resources buried in the bottom. Also the react to gestures. -Wombo. Gigantic furry beasts that live in many environments, being prey of hunters and monsters alike bla bla bla. They use their claws to defend themselves and will dig up stuff from the ground from time to time. Gimmick-less minions. Unfortunately creativity is limited so other minions are just for the sake of diversity. -Kabuk. Equivalent to kelbi but antelope inspired. -(Agressive) Sigtrel. Seabirds that nest on the cliffs, quite feisty, may carry sushifish in their pouches. -(Agressive) Apusquama. Flying lizards that live in the jungle. -(Agressive) Lipetar. Lilypad croc. -Decolix. small snail monster. -(Agressive) Gorg. Gorguro tadpoles. -Annoying as fuck minion. -Penguin. -Agressive small carnivore series. The idea I have in mind is fox, fennec and grey wolf based. -Several aquatic fish. The fish class returns: Tuna, Arowana, Gajau, Molid, Sharq and Jellyfish all return. Additions are: Kitefish, king eel, voranha, abysswatcher, mourning idol -Rammonite. Underwater ammonites that use their syphon and ram horn-shaped shell to charge at foes. -Qemys. Giant turtle like monsters with their hind legs developed as flippers instead of their forelegs.